Max and Fang's Love Story
by Darknight Vampire
Summary: Max has a mysterious dream. But will she act on it? And will Angel reveal all?
1. Max's Dream

**Sorry to all those who have a chapter alert on this story, but I took it off and edited all my grammar (which was terrible) and re-posted it.**

**No characters belong to me, all belong to the amazing James Patterson.**

**Read and Review please xx**

* * *

With a sigh Max sat on her bed and looked around. Fang was in a bed next to her, fast asleep as was Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Total.

But Angel was just lying there, wide awake, staring at Max.

"Try and get some sleep, you've been through a rough time today," she said to Angel. Angel nodded and turned over, her breathing getting quieter.

Max let out a sigh and lay down, falling asleep as her head touched the soft pillow and began to dream.

* * * * * * *

She was standing with Fang - the floor littered with FlyBoy parts, the mud churned up from the endless fighting.

"That'll teach them to come after us," Max joked, looking at Fang.

"Hmmmmm," he mumbled.

"What's wrong with you? You've been quiet all day! Look if your worried about the flock, their fine, Mum will take care of them..."

"Its not them," Fang interrupted. "It's us."

"Us?" she asked confused. "There is no us..."

"Will you stop talking and listen to me for a minute? I've been thinking about you for a while lately and I want to know where we're going."

"Where we're going? Stop talking in riddles, I...."

Fang suddenly bent down and kicked her in the shins. She fell, back pedalling wildly whilst Fang caught her and put his hand over her mouth, pinning her to the ground.

"Will you shut up and listen to me!" he repeated.

" I love you, damn it, even if you are an obsessive chatterbox. Everything that has happened to us has made me realize that. You with Sam, the day I nearly died, you looking after Ari. I love everything about you and if you wouldn't be so stubborn and quit flying away every time I try to tell you, I could have what I want. You. "

She grabbed his wrist with her free hand and twisted hard.

"Mgmph mar go!" she grumbled from under his hand.

"What?" he asked and took his hand away.

"Let me go," she said.

He looked at her hand, about to snap his wrist and gave her a wry smile.

"You can break my wrist but I'm still going to kiss you," he said and he moved closer, their faces a hairs breadth away. He smiled mischievously and kissed her on the lips.

"Talk about sweeping a girl of her feet," she said as he came up for air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * * * * * *

Max woke up with a gasp and looked at Fang who was smiling to himself in his sleep. She lay back on her bed, relaying the dream over and over in her mind.

_What am I doing?_ she thought to herself.

Then, she froze. She could hear a faint breathing at the end of her bed and cautiously she looked up.

Angel was sat at the bottom of Max's duvet, Total curled up asleep in her lap.

"Your in love Max," Angel whispered staring at Max, wide-eyed. Angel blinked, smiled innocently and jumped over to her own bed.

_Yes Max, your in love,_ said the Voice.

_Okay,_ she thought. _Next time he kisses me - I won't run._

With a sigh she turned over and tried to get back to sleep. She couldn't sleep though, all she thought about was Fang.

_I'll tell him I love him,_ she thought.

She turned over and finally fell into a restless sleep...


	2. A Revelation

* * *

The next morning Max woke up bright and early while all the flock where still asleep. She looked over at Fang longingly and was surprised to see his bed empty. Her heart started beating faster, she could hear it in her ears, she could feel her blood pumping round her body.

_Not Fang,_ she thought. _No! _

The door at the opposite side of the room creaked open and Fang stood there, leaning against the door frame, a carton of milk in his hand.

Max let out a huge sigh as she calmed herself down.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," he said.

His hair was matted down on his forehead, a bathrobe wrapped around him.

"You should check out the shower. I mean, talk about power!"

Max smiled at him. The Voice had directed them to this hotel. At first she thought it would be suspicious asking for a room for six plus one dog. But, strangely, there was an arrangement for the hotel's largest, luxury suite, fully paid for, under the name Maximum Ride. Max and Fang had been too tired to worry whether it was a trap or not and crashed as soon as they got to the room.

"What you thinking about?" Fang asked, seeing Max's eyes go distant like they did when she was thinking.

"I had a dream," she mumbled.

"Like, one of your super future telling, pain and mumbled information dreams?"

"No. Just a dream. It almost felt real." she blushed and lay back down, staring at the ceiling.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. While, the kids are asleep," he said.

_Ha! He almost sounds normal,_ thought Max as she jumped off the bed and grabbed her jeans and a t-shirt, walking towards the bathroom.

She shut the door behind her and changed, staring at herself in the mirror.

She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and washed her face.

_What am I doing?_ she thought. _He's seen me kill, for God's sake!!_

She turned, took a deep breath and opened the door. She cast one look into the bedroom and slammed it shut again.

_I can't believe it,_ Max thought. _He's talking to Angel!_

_Don't betray me Angel, _she prayed silently as she entered the bedroom again.

Fang was sitting on Angels bed, brushing her hair for her. Angel smiled a mischievous smile at Max as she entered.

"So much for the walk," exclaimed Max.

"You guys can still go," said Angel. "I'll tell the others, when they wake up."

Fang nodded, walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" asked Max. "We have wings, duh." she said as she opened the window and dived out.

She loved the sensation of falling. At the last minute she pulled up and unfurled her wings which wrenched her skyward. Adjusting her course she sped towards the clump of trees on the outskirts of the city, hearing Fang's heavy wing beats behind her.

She landed on a tree but overshot by a couple of inches and landed, sprawled on the floor which was carpeted with amber leaves.

She was about to get up, when she heard a yell and a thump. Fang had done the same and had landed a hands breadth away from her. They both laughed and it took a couple of minutes for them to calm each other down.

Fang unexpectedly turned over and stared at her.

"So, tell me about this dream then," he said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she said sheepishly, blushing again.

"Come on! You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"Okay," she said and took a deep breath.

Fang sat up against the tree, and Max rolled onto her stomach and looked up at him.

"Well, it was about you and me," she started and looked down at the floor. "We'd just kicked a load of FlyBoy butt and we were talking and we...we, kissed."

"Big deal, we've done it before," Fang said, quieter now.

"Yeah, but I kissed you back. And, I guess I was wondering if you wanted to give this thing a go, then we could," she looked up as she finished.

She was surprised to see a huge smile on Fang's face. He bent down and took her hand.

"I had nearly given up on you," he said and bent down to kiss her.

_Yes! _Thought Max, overjoyed.

Then, an instant before their lips touched, there was a droning behind them.

"We are not interrupting are we?"

Fifteen or sixteen FlyBoys stood behind them, six holding a member of the flock and Total, their horrible metallic hands clamped over the flocks' mouths.

"This was my dream," whispered Fang as the troop descended on them.


	3. An Old Villain

Chapter 3 – An old villain

Max turned to Fang as she stood up.

"Trust them to ruin a perfect moment," she said, keeping one eye on the flock.

Fang looked at her sceptically. The FlyBoys were only several paces away from them.

He saw Max nod and then her face grew serious as she smashed the first FlyBoy in the chest with a hard roundhouse kick. The second who approached her was floored with a punch to the back of the neck.

Than all the robots stopped.

"Do not fight us," they groaned.

"Yeah, well release our friends," shouted Fang thickly, nursing a newly acquired thick lip.

Max and Fang both looked on confused, as the FlyBoys parting on each side to form a tunnel, pulling their injured comrades backwards.

Roland Ter Borcht stood, slightly lopsided with a malicious grin on his face.

"Let me guess," exclaimed Max. "Bionic Leg??"

"Don't be incompetent. Zis iz your fault. You brought ziz on yourzelfs. Becauze of your little trick at the castle headquarters, I am now half robot. You will not escape zis time." maniacal laughter followed this short speech.

"Do you really think a half robot, maniac scientist scares us? After everything we've seen?" asked Max, raising an eyebrow.

After Max had finished talking, the members of the flock that were being held swung their legs back. Almost in chorus the FlyBoys who were holding them fell down simultaneously and the free flock raced to stand behind Max and Fang.

Max winked at them, pride making her cheeks red and turned back to Ter Botch who had let out an estranged growl at the escape.

He opened his mouth and almost at the same time Gazzy shouted, "I have come for ze snickher barz," mimicking Ter Borcht's voice.

Max stifled a laugh but turned serious as Ter Borcht ordered the remainder of the FlyBoy's to attack.

"On 3!" Max shouted above the clanking of robot momentum.

"1."

Then the flock took off, spreading their wings wide and heading for the powdery blue clouds above them. They levelled off and flew for the safe haven they knew was close.

Max looked down and smiled. Somehow in the commotion, she had caught hold of Fang's hand and she was still clinging on and loving every minute of it.


	4. The First Kiss

Casting a wary glance behind him, Fang saw Ter Borcht rise into the air with a trail of smoke behind him.

_Hmm. Jet Pack, go figures_, he thought as he watched him and the FlyBoy troop fade into the distance.

"Why are they going? They nearly had us," asked Gazzy confused.

"Going for reinforcements, silly. They can't defeat the mighty flock alone!" yelled Iggy punching his fist in the air.

"Calm down, you guys, we need to find a safe place to camp and make plans. They'll be back," assured Max as she and Fang circled and started to descend on another clump of trees, three or four miles west of the hotel.

"Woooo!" yelled Nudge staring at Max.

"Fang and Max are holding..." She was cut off with a thump as Angel threw Total at her. Total gave a startled bark as Angel flew under Nudge and caught him just as he was about to lose altitude. In her haste to stop herself falling Nudge had forgotten all about what she was saying and jabbered on about some new teen movie she had seen posters for.

Max shot an amazed and questioning glance at Angel.

"You don't need this," whispered Angel as she soared over to Max and Fang.

"What?" Max asked, angling her head so Fang couldn't hear.

"You only just got over the fact that he's been your brother for the past fourteen years, you don't need chatterbox's poking fun," she whispered back casting a venomous glance at Nudge.

"Stay outta my head," Max joked. It was hard to realize that Angel was only a child sometimes.

"Your welcome," Angel jibbed. She pulled her tongue at Max and then flew over to Nudge who cast her an unforgiving glance.

--------------------------

A couple of hours later, the whole flock where sitting around a camp fire enjoying marshmallows on a stick, which Iggy had miraculously sprung from one of his many pockets.

"Okay, who wants to play Manacla," shouted Angel after a long awkward silence.

"As long as you don't use me as a weapon on some unsuspecting flying bird kid," conditioned Total.

The whole flock agreed to play and collected pebbles, gathering themselves in a circle with Angel in the middle.

All the flock collected into the circle, except Max and Fang, who crept incredulously behind a boulder and sat next to each other.

"That girls a genius," whispered Max who peeped round the boulder and winked at Angel.

"One of the main upsides of having a band of mutant kids to lead."

Then all of a sudden, Max turned her head and looked up to the trees. She heard a rustling and she jumped and grabbed the branch above her head. It snapped and she fell, landing on Fang, just as a red eyed Magpie flew away from the tree.

"I thought I saw a light..." she explained but was cut off when Fang put his arms around her.

With a jolt she realised she had landed on his lap.

_Oops,_ she thought.

And then, he kissed her and she kissed him back. It felt amazing, like she'd been waiting for this moment her whole life. After a few moments, they broke apart, gasping for breath. He grinned at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You love me _this_ much," he laughed holding his arms out as wide as they would go.

"It would seem that way," she said, lacking a good response and kissed him again.


End file.
